fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dränera
The Dränera (ヅラネーラ, Duranēra; Swedish for "Drainer") are a unique race of beings that inhabit Earth Land. They are considered to be the "offspring" of the of due to the manner of their births. As well as this, because of their initial construction as beings forged out of pure magic in a physical body, they have a constant desire to drain the physical energy of other beings, most prominently through their blood. While not a prominent portion of their identity, because of the manner of their birth, Dränera are capable of using magic. They currently exist in their own society known as the Blodsamhälle (ブロドサムアール Burodosamuāru; Swedish for "Blood Society"), appearing to have no affiliation aside from the quench of their constant hunger. Biological Characteristics The Dränera are unique magical beings that were born during the rule of Demons hundreds of years ago. As every mage knows, when one battles with their magic, the states that some energy must be "lost" to the environment, as a result of the concept known as . It is here that the Dränera can be born. Due to the loss of this energy, it eventually accumulates. Once it has done so, especially in the case of Demons, the Ursprung (ウールスプラング Ūrusupurangu; Swedish for "Origin") of the said Demons manifest into a particular . Consequently, they look for a suitable host, generally human, to insert their power and will inside of; the dominant Demon takes the role as central avatar. When inside the host, the energy then begins to channel into the veins and arteries instead of blood, therefore bypassing the standard limitations of a human and allowing them to revive from the dead. However, in doing so is their greatest curse. This form of birth makes them live solely in terms of the spiritual. Consequently, the equilibrium within the human body is tarnished, forcing the Dränera to be on a constant search for physical energy. This physical energy can take the form of the human's , or even bodily liquids such as males' , though the latter option isn't generally preferred by the Dränera, particularly those who inhabit a male's body. However, considering that the Dränera cannot be classified under a specific gender because of their various personalities, this doesn't pose an extreme problem. Yet it should be noted that this provides numerous benefits, particularly with the appearance of the human body. The way they are constructed means that they can remodel the human body to the liking, in terms of concentration and generally bodily features; the features of organs cannot be altered in any way. Much to the delight of the Dränera's personality, they can quickly infiltrate into a variety of situations with explicit ease, all by a simple change in overall appearance. Though most Dränera opt to hold the same appearance for eternity, unless it proves necessary to change it. Other biological characteristics of the Dränera are their unorthodox personalities. Due to the magic of demonic entities composing their being, they may hold multiple personalities at a given time. Accordingly so, most have an utter loathing of humanity and the concept of "light", preferring to believe in the darkness. While they technically have no affiliation to , because of their origins, they are unable to harm him in any way, shape or form. The Dränera reproduce through a method that is known as Stiga (スチガ, Suchiga; Swedish for "Rise"). In a similar way to , the Dränera transmit half of their total magical structure (the equivalent of human DNA) by allowing for either consensual , or simply entering a body part into an orifice. From herein, the recipient of this magical power subsequently holds an Ägg (アグ Agu; Swedish for "Egg") inside of their body. By providing it with the majority of their physical sustenance, they are able to grow as a normal human child grows, and subsequently take birth in the same way as normal . Therefore, it is vital that children be produced in those Dränera with female sexual organs, otherwise it becomes extremely difficult to produce a child, though there are other methods available. Society and Culture Dränera are a unique race that have been able to create their own society based on the ability that the Dränera may sense one another's presence. In turn, after several decades, the Dränera were capable of uniting into a single community known as the Blodsamhälle (ブロドサムアール Burodosamuāru; Swedish for "Blood Society") among their ranks. The Blodsamhälle are a relatively unknown society, but appears to be run by a council known as the Sjuhärskare (スーアースカレー Sūāsukarē; Swedish for "Seven Rulers"); seven Dränera who achieved their position solely based on power. Their culture is based completely on power - the promotion of violence is quite common among populations in order to prove superiority. It is also due to this that their population is quite small in the long run; constant death by intraspecific competition. Abilities & Powers Due to the magical nature of the Dränera, they possess an extraordinary level of power in comparison to humans. Their abilities are quite varied, and aren't solely limited to magic. Due to this, the Dränera are extremely unpredictable within combat, making them very difficult to fight against, and with. Magic (魔法 Mahō): Like almost all magical beings on , the Dränera demonstrate the capability to wield magic. Because of their unique births, they have an innate talent for the magical arts that surpasses that of common humans - therefore, they hold significant power even in a child's body. The magic they use is generally affiliated with either Darkness Magic, some form of elemental magic excluding Light Magic, or a unique variant of the Black Arts based on the demon(s) that have been absorbed into the Dränera. Notably, the power of their magic, relative to the Demon absorbed, is quite small. Though, for humans, this is still quite high. Svälta (スブルタ Suburuta; Swedish for "Starve"): While not exactly an ability, it is more of an attribute of the Dränera that keeps their existence. Due to the nature of the Dränera, they are incapable of surviving in a human body for extended periods without physical supplements. While this would generally be found in meat, the amount of flesh and blood available isn't enough to nourish them. Therefore, they hunt down live mammals, for humans these will generally be criminals, in order to refresh their supply. The ability works by literally consuming the physical matter of the said mammal, which immediately breaks down into physical nutrients that allow for the nourishment and repair of the human body, therefore allowing them to continue with their daily lives. Transformation (変幻 Hengen): This isn't a referral to the magic, but rather, the unique ability of the Dränera. Through their magical and physical influence over the body, the Dränera have demonstrated the ability to change its overall physiological state without any known harm to themselves. This ability is progressed as the Dränera further gains physical energy and experience in the art. However, they cannot change the position or function of any organs, neither can they alter sexual organs to become that of the other gender. Biological Immortality: The Dränera are a biologically immortal species - being undead after all. They are incapable of aging, dying of natural causes, or anything that does not involve the interference of an external factor. Body Transference: Dränera have shown a rather useful ability which allows them to live on even after death. Quite simply, it is the ability to change the human host that their magical energy is in after the initial host is somehow destroyed. By recollecting the magical energy and performing the same procedure with another corpse, they can quite simply revive themselves as many times as possible, unless the magical energy was kept kidnapped or somehow destroyed. Weaknesses Standard Physical Attributes: While one would think the Dränera have enhanced physical capabilities, because of their completely magical body overriding any biological processes of the body, they are incapable of ascending beyond a standard human's physical limitations. This varies depending on the human body however. Weakness to Anti-Demonic Elements: Not specifically sunlight; the Dränera are weak to anything that is considered anti-demonic. This could extend from artifacts descending from a holy faith all the way to powerful Light Magic such as Regulus. Due to this, the Dränera have to be wary of their opponents, and commonly take advantage of the shadows or their physical attractiveness to do so. Magic-Learning Incapability: Because of the manner of their birth, the Dränera cannot learn magic that is beyond the magic inherited to them naturally. Though this is somewhat overcome by the natural talents for the magic they do possess. List of Dränera Trivia *Dränera have a Swedish motif; the author did this because he wanted to differentiate to the archetypal European languages (such as German and Spanish) that are used as motifs for races. Behind the Scenes *Dränera are based heavily off of from worldly mythology, albeit suited to Fairy Tail's context. *'NOTE: While every user may ask for permission and create a Dränera, thanks to the rarity of the species (being approximately one in ten thousand people), the maximum number of Dränera any user can have is three. Furthermore, any Dränera cannot have a Lost Magic: the extent of their magical potential can go up to a Black Art, which must be justified based on the dominant demonic personality.' Category:Races Category:Dränera Category:Race